Remember the Forgotten
by Choco07
Summary: Lucy has a family with Laxus. What happens when she has her memories of them taken away and she goes back to her first love?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I decided to start this story. This was originally suppose to be Gracy, but I saw too much of this pairing with children so I thought why not have Laxus and Lucy have a kid in this story. I hope you enjoy this story! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"Mama! Papa!" shouted a blonde boy who was the age of five. He had his sight on his parents. He was running in the direction of west, where the sun was setting. The light was blinding, but he kept his head up high. "Mama! Papa!" The boy shouted again.

His mother turned around. She smiled as she saw her son. She knelt down to be the same height as him. The boy ran into his mother's arm. "Mama! Why did you leave me?!" The boy said in between sobs. "Sorry, Lucas." The lady said. Lucas looked up at his father. "You too, Papa! You left me alone!" Lucas said as he pointed at his dad.

Lucas's father chuckled. "You were the one that fell behind while you were looking at the toys that were displayed in the shop so it's not my fault. You should have known better to follow us then looking at dolls." The man said. "You shouldn't be so hard on him, Laxus." The woman said. Laxus looked at his wife.

"If I don't toughen him up now then he's just going to be a brat forever." Laxus said. The woman sighed. She turned back to her son. "Don't worry, Lucas. I won't leave you, ever again." The woman said. "Promise?" Lucas said. "Promise." His mother replied. Lucas smiled. "Let's go to the guild now!" He shouted as he started running.

"I swear that kid is beginning to act like Natsu. Don't let him get near that trouble maker again." Laxus said as he watched his son run out of sight. He sighed. "He's just going to get lost again." Laxus said. "It can't be helped. He's excited to see Natsu and Makarov." The woman said.

"We better get going." She said but was stopped when Laxus wrapped his arms around her. "Lucy…" Laxus said. "W-What is it?" She asked. Laxus just smiled. "How did all this happen?" Laxus said as he pulled Lucy closer. "Well, long story short, you told me you loved me then after a while I accepted that I also loved you." Lucy said.

"And it took what? Eight months for you to return my feelings." Laxus said. "Yup." Lucy said as she smiled at their memories. "Hurry up Mama! Papa!" Lucas shouted from a distance. They turned their attention to their son. Laxus released Lucy then they stared walking to the guild.

**AN: I loved making this chapter. Such a tender family moment! Thank you for taking the time for reading this! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's a longer chapter for all you folks reading this! ^_^ Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Chapter 2**

When Laxus opened the guild doors, he saw his son chatting with the one person he didn't want his son with. "Uncle Natsu can you really teach me how to eat fire?" Lucas asked enthusiastically. Natsu ruffled Lucas's hair as he smiled. "Your dad wouldn't like that." Natsu said. "But Papa won't teach me his magic!" Lucas said with a sad look on his face. "Don't worry, Lucas. I'm sure your dad is going to remember. He's getting too old." Natsu said.

He suddenly felt a dark aura behind him. "Who are you calling old?" Laxus asked with a dangerous tone and look. "Papa! You finally arrived!" Lucas exclaimed. Laxus turned his attention to Lucas and smiled. Natsu was going to take his chance to leave, but Laxus grabbed his scarf. "Where do you think you're going?" Laxus said. "N-Nowhere." Natsu stuttered in fear.

Natsu caught sight of Lucy. He knew that the only person that could calm Laxus down was her. "Lucy. Help me." Natsu said. Lucy saw the scene and sighed. "Laxus. Put Natsu down. He didn't do anything." Lucy said. "Yeah papa! I want to know how Natsu eats fire." Lucas said. Laxus felt like the villain in all this. "Fine." He said as he released Natsu who fell face flat on the floor. Lucas began laughing. Laxus smiled at his son. Lucy shook her head.

She sat on her usual seat. "Good morning, Mira." Lucy said. The barmaid turned around. "Oh. Hello Lucy. I thought you left already for your mission or are you going to leave in a while?" Mira asked. "Yes." Lucy replied. "What do you want to drink?" Mira asked.

"Orange juice!" Lucas said, jumping into their conversation. Mira smiled at the cuteness of the boy. 'To think that Laxus's son would act like this.' Mira thought.

"Lucas." Lucy said with a disapproving look. "What?" Lucas asked innocently. "Use your manners." Lucy said. Lucas nodded. He turned back to Mira. "May I have a cup of orange juice?" He asked. "Coming right up." Mira said as she turned around.

"Mama. Can I go on the mission with you? Please!" Lucas begged. "No I already told you before. It's too dangerous. You don't have magic to defend yourself and you're too young." Lucy said. "Then teach me magic!" Lucas said. "Maybe when you're ten years old." Lucy said. "But I want to learn now!" Lucas said. "Just stay at home with your dad. I'll be back in only two days." Lucy said. Lucas whined.

"Here's your orange juice" Mira chirped as she handed the cup to Lucas. "T-Thank you." Lucas said. He drank most of it in one gulp.

"Lucas." Lucy said. He turned to his mother. "I promise to buy you ice cream when I get back." Lucy said. Lucas's face brightened up. "Really?" Lucas asked. Lucy smiled. "Yes." She said. "What about papa? Are you going to buy him one?" Lucas asked. Lucy nodded. This gave Lucas something to look forward to.

"Mama." Lucas said. "Why aren't you going to go with papa on this job?" He asked as he glanced at his father who was talking to Bixlow. "So he can spend time with you, since you haven't seen him for two weeks." Lucy said. "Oh." Lucas said.

When Lucy was ready to leave she said her goodbyes to her friends. She walked to the guild doors. Everyone was shouting 'Good luck' and 'Be careful'.

"Goodbye, everyone." Lucy said as she started walking to her job. The doors closed.

"What's wrong, Laxus?" Bixlow asked. He noticed that Laxus was just staring at the doors. "Don't tell you miss her already." Evergreen said. "That's my Laxus for you! He's a true husband that worries for his wife." Freed said. Laxus turned back to them. "It's nothing. I just have a bad feeling." He said. He glanced at his son who was sitting on the stool by himself. 'Lucy. Come back safely.' He thought.

**AN: DON'T GO LUCY! YOU'RE GOING TO… I'll keep my mouth shut on that part haha. I really like writing this story! It's fun. Sorry for the shortness of these past two chapters! -3-**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this took sooooo long to update. I've been slacking off and too busy these past few weeks to write any of my stories. I sincerely apologize this update is short.**

**Chapter 3**

Lucas finished his orange juice and played with his straw. The guild doors then opened. Thinking that his mother changed her mind, Lucas turned around, but was disappointed. He saw Erza and her daughter, Sakura, (AN: I know typical name -_-) who was two years older than himself.

Sakura was the spitting image of her mother, but her hair was shorter. She spotted Lucas sitting alone. He was the closest person to her age next to Asuka. There was Juvia and Lyon's son, Levi, but he moved from Fairy Tail to Lamia scales every two weeks. Levi was at Lamia scales son right now.

"We're back, everyone!" Erza shouted.

"Welcome back." Everyone in the room said. Erza walked to a Lisanna, the new barmaid, to talk about her day. Sakura decided to sit next Lucas. She walked up to his stool and noticed that he wasn't as energetic as always. He ignored her presence.

"Aren't you going to ask me how the mission was? You always do." Sakura said as she sat down.

"No." Lucas replied. Sakura took a quick look at Lucas. He was sulking.

"We saw your mom on our way here. Where is she going?" Sakura asked. Lucas pouted.

"She's going on a mission." Lucas said.

"So you're going to spend the night here?" Sakura questioned.

"No. Papa is here so I'm going to stay with him." Lucas said. Sakura turned her head to look at Laxus who was talking to Freed.

"Your dad looks scary as always." Sakura said. Lucas crossed his arms.

"Papa isn't scary! Your mom is the one that's scary!" Lucas said.

"At least my mom is strong!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, but not as strong as Papa!" Lucas said. Sakura glared at him.

"Now, now children." Lisanna said, trying to calm them down. Their little argument caught Erza and Lisanna's attention.

"She's the one that started it!" Lucas said while point at Sakura.

"I-"Sakura was cut off when Erza covered her mouth.

"Where is your mother going, Lucas?" Erza asked, changing the subject.

"On a mission." Lucas grumbled. Erza smiled at him.

"Don't worry about your mother. She's strong." Erza said as she patted his head. Lucas felt a bit reassured now that he was hearing it from the Titania. "Let's go, Sakura." Erza commanded.

"But we just got here." Sakura whined. Erza gave an intense look to Sakura. Sakura gulped.

"I mean yes mom." Sakura said. Erza smiled in satisfaction. She stared walking with Sakura trailing behind her. Lucas looked back at them. Sakura was holding her mother's hand.

"Mama." He muttered under his breath. It's only been half and hour and he missed Lucy.

* * *

Lucy was on board the train, ready for a short train ride. She sat there looking outside the window. Her mind was completely blank.

"Excuse me, miss. Would you like anything?" A feminine voice said. Lucy turned her head to the owner of the voice and saw a woman with short blue hair in a plain blue uniform. Her name was Kisa according to the name tag she had on. In front of her was a cart full of beverages and food.

"No, thank you." Lucy said.

"Just call for me if you need anything." The lady said while smiling.

"Alright." Lucy said.

Lucy's destination was only twenty minutes away. She would walk, but she wanted to arrive there faster, get the job done, and spend time with her family. She sighed. 'Laxus better to remember to feed Lucas and tell him to take his bath.' She thought as she closed her eyes. Lucy was tired from running after Lucas to comb his hair and change his clothes from the morning. 'I'll just take a nap.' She thought as she got comfortably in her seat. Before she could fall asleep she heard a scream.

**AN: Whewwww! Finish with that one. Hope you enjoyed it. To make up for this chapter I'll update tomorrow. Review if you want to. -3- **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 4**

Lucy opened her eyes. She turned her head left to right and saw everyone looking in the front of the train.

"Alright everyone! This is a hijack!" shouted a man. Lucy finally looked at the owner of the voice.

The man didn't look appealing. In fact, he was the opposite of attractive. He had a big nose and mole that could be seen a mile away. Just below his unusual nose was a bushy black mustache. Lucy noticed that he was wearing the same blue uniform as Kisa.

'That bastard! He's probably one of those mages that can copy the appearance of people.' Lucy thought.

"You're probably not aware about the books that are hidden in the back of the train." The man said while taking off the blue hat he had on. "Well, the guild filled with the greatest criminals, Dark Menace, is going to steal them!"The man said. His eyes wandered around as he saw the crowd of people panicking. He smiled, showing his crooked teeth.

Lucy however, wasn't scared at all. She faced so many dangerous situations in her twenty-eight years of life. This one didn't compare to the Achnolia incident. 'I'll just wait for a while then attack.' Luc thought. She wouldn't be hesitant considering the fact that she was stronger than she was ten years ago.

"Fear me for I am Burt, the only mage on here!" Burt said. Lucy was starting to get annoyed that she was thinking about attacking the guy now.

It seemed like Lucy wasn't the only one irritated by the named Burt because a person in a brown cape appeared behind him in a blink of an eye. There was some flash of gray light that came from the person's hand. Lucy looked away because the light was blinding.

She looked back at the scene and saw Burt knocked out or even dead because Lucy didn't sense any magic from him.

"You idiot. You gave out too much information." The person in the cape said. The voice was pretty deep so Lucy assumed that the person was a guy. "As he was saying…We're going to steal the things in the back of this train. Just remain calm and maybe we won't attack you." The man said. He walked to the end of the train and entered the next block.

The people started whispering or crying. Lucy decided follow the person. Before she left she heard a groan. She turned to Burt who was twitching. Even though he was the bad guy, Lucy was relieved that he wasn't dead. With that settled she started making her way to the next block.

Lucy didn't know if there was another mage onboard, but she knew that she was strong enough to take on the guy in the cloak. The moment Lucy's fingertips touched the handle of the door, the train sopped. She fell on her back at the sudden stop.

"Are you okay?" "Are you crazy?" "What the heck are you doing?" The questions came from the passengers as she sat back up. Lucy just nodded her head as an answer to the first question. 'Why the heck did the train stop?' Lucy thought. She stood up then opened the door. The passengers just sat on their seats, thinking that Lucy was some crazy girl with a death wish.

When she was outside, Lucy saw that they were in the middle of a desert. She heard some murmuring on the next train block. She walk to the door with one of her keys in hand. She wrapped her hand on the handle and gently pulled. It was locked.

Lucy lifted up her key. "Open the gate! Taurus!" Lucy said.

"Moooooooooo!" Taurus shouted. "What does Lucy and her nice body want?!" Taurus said with heart eyes.

"Open this door." Lucy said as she pointed to the locked door.

"Moooooooo!" Taurus shouted as he punched the door. The door fell onto the ground easily.

"Thank you, Taurus!" Lucy said.

"Anything for Lucy's nice bodyyy!" Taurus said as he was sent back to the Spirit World.

Lucy walked in and stood on the door. No one was inside. Lucy expected to see that guy in the cloak on, but no one was there. She felt the door move up a bit. Lucy looked down and saw a hand under the door. Lucy screamed and ran forward.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy said as she bowed. As she stared at the floor, Lucy saw the same gray light from before.

"How did you get in here?" The person asked. Lucy lifted her head and saw the person in the cloak.

**AN: That's all I can give you. Thank you for reading this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Enjoy this chapter I present to you! **

**Chapter 5**

"How did you get in here?" There person repeated. Lucy didn't reply nor did she move. The person sighed. "It's not like it matters anyway." He said. He lifted his hand that flashed with green light this time. "I'm sorry to hit a pretty girl like you, but don't say that I didn't warn you." He said. Lucy took this opportunity and grabbed the man's arm before he could do whatever he was going to do. The green light disappeared from the person's hand.

Lucy's weakness was hand-to-hand combat considering that she was a celestial mage, but over the years she has gotten better thanks to Laxus.

Lucy then pinned the guy against the bookshelf.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucy demanded.

"Doing what? And I should be the one asking that question." The man said.

"I mean why are you stealing these books?" Lucy asked.

"It's none of your business." The man replied.

"It is." Lucy said.

"How?" He asked.

"It's my business because you're terrorizing these innocent people and you just made me late for my mission." Lucy said. The man smirked.

"So you're one of those people that play the hero and talk about justice." His smile disappeared. "I hate people like you." The person said as he kicked the bookshelf, forcing him and Lucy to take a few steps back. The guy walked back with much force as possible.

Lucy crashed into the wall. She released the guy in the cloak and fell on her knees. Lucy quickly withdrew Loke's key. Before she could summon him, the man grabbed both of Lucy's hands and held them against the wall.

"Looks like the tables have turned." The man said. Lucy tried to summon Loke since she still had the key in hand, but she couldn't. She noticed there was a dark purple light coming from the guy's hand that held Lucy's.

"What's the matter? You can't use your magic can you?" The person said mockingly.

"What did you do to me?" Lucy asked as she tried to get out of his grip, but it was no use.

"Oh nothing special. I just took away your magic temporarily." The guy said. He cupped her cheek to get a better look at her. "You know, you're pretty cute. If the situation was different then maybe we could have gone out." He said.

"Back off I'm married." Lucy said. The guy was about to speak, but was cut off when a woman walked in.

"Flirting with the captive, Aaron?" The woman asked.

"It's not like you've done it, Sophie." Aaron said. Lucy turned to Sophie. She had short light brown hair and by short I mean short. She looked like a twelve year old boy, but Lucy knew not to under estimate her.

"Name one time. More than you I bet," Sophie said. Aaron's grip on Lucy tightened. Lucy winced a bit. "And what's with the cape. It looks ridiculous on you. You're twenty-eight for God's sake." Sophie said. Aaron just took his hood off with his free hand.

Lucy had a better look at him. He had messy dark brown hair with dark blue eyes. He had a small scar next to his left eyebrow. If she hadn't fall in love then Lucy would admit that the guy was good looking.

"Could you stop turning things into a competition the only reason those guys flirt or should I say talk to you is because you look like one yourself. And quit making fashion statements about what I wear." Aaron said. Then began the most pointless argument Lucy has heard.

Lucy looked around to see if anything would help her escape. If she did her special Lucy kick on Aaron then it would be two against one. Lucy wasn't sure how strong the two were together so she decided to not attack.

As her eyes wandered she saw a book next her. She glanced at Aaron who wasn't paying any attention to her. 'If I can't save all the books then I'll have to at least save one!' Lucy thought. She stealthily pushed the book behind her with her foot.

"Stop!" Sophie yelled. Lucy turned her attention to Sophie, thinking that she caught Lucy trying to hide the book. "Stop making fun of me!" Sophie yelled at Aaron. Lucy sighed in relief. Sophie saw Lucy's action and misunderstood it. "You think that this boring or stupid?!" Sophie said. Lucy had a confused look on her face. She didn't like Sophie's attitude.

"Yes I do. I think your face is boring and I think you are stupid." Lucy said. Sophie grew irritated.

"Take her memories away, Aaron. All of it." Sophie ordered.

"Whatever." Aaron said. Lucy's eyes widened. Aaron noticed it. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

The last thing Lucy saw was a bright yellow light. It was like her life was flashing before her eyes. 'Laxus! Lucas!' Lucy thought as she shut her eyes. Then she passed out.

**AN: I finally updated this story. I enjoyed writing this, but I didn't like my oc's they annoyed me to death! Review if you want to! ToT…I like toast…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello fellow readers! Thank you for your support on this story even though I don't update as much as I use to. ENJOY! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 6**

It was now evening and Lucas was walking next to Laxus. Right now they were on their way back to their house. Ever since they walked out of the guild there was just silence between them. Lucy had been the one that raised Lucas while Laxus went on missions. Not too long ago they agreed that Laxus should spend more time with Lucas. Laxus glanced down at his son who was looking down.

"What have you been doing while I was gone, Lucas?" Laxus asked. Lucas lifted his head, but continued staring at the ground.

"Me, Mama, and uncle Natsu went fishing everyday." Lucas replied. Laxus glared at the sky, trying to ignore the fact that Natsu spent more time with his family than Laxus did. 'It's about time that he should start to settle down now.' Laxus thought. "Papa." Lucas said. Laxus looked down at Lucas. "When am I going to learn magic?" Lucas asked. Laxus noticed the sad look on Lucas.

"I can teach you how to fight, but I'm not sure your mom would like it." Laxus said. Lucas's face beamed with excitement.

"Really?!" Lucas asked enthusiastically. Laxus smiled as he nodded. "Mama will be surprised when she gets back." Lucas said imagining the expression on his mother's face. "Can Uncle Natsu come?" Lucas asked.

"No." Laxus immediately replied.

"Why not?" Lucas asked in a disappointed voice.

"I just think that Natsu might get in the way." Laxus replied. Lucas puffed his cheeks as he started kicking a pebble.

"I wish Uncle Natsu was my papa." Lucas grumbled. Laxus heard this and struck the back of his son's head. Lucas started crying. (AN: Don't worry the hit wasn't that hard enough.)

"There's your first lesson in fighting." Laxus said.

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open. She took in her surroundings as she sat up. She was still in the train. 'Why am I here?' Lucy asked herself. She continued looking around at the empty bookshelves. She noticed the weight on her lap. She looked down and saw a book. Lucy subconsciously wrapped her arms around the book. She somehow felt like it was important otherwise why would it be there.

Lucy stood up and walked towards the door. Before she reached the exit, a lady walked in. She was chubby with red curly hair and she was wearing a weird uniform.

The woman was surprised to see Lucy. She ducked her head out of the door and shouted, "There's still a person inside!" The woman turned back to Lucy. "What's your name, miss?" She asked. Lucy just stood there with a confused look.

"My name?" Lucy asked scratching her head.

"Yes, your name." The woman said. Lucy bit her lip, not knowing how to answer. "Let me see your ticket." The plump lady said. 'So I was a passenger on this train.' Lucy thought. Lucy dug in her pocket and grabbed the first thing that her fingertips touched.

"This?" Lucy asked as she lifted the paper. The woman snatched it and began mentally reading the information that was on there.

"According to this your name is Lucy Dreyar." The woman said. Lucy's head began hurting. She closed her eyes shut and let out a whimper at the pain. Lucy fell on her knees. Her childhood memories came flowing in. The woman rushed towards her to help. The pounding in Lucy's head slowly went away. "Are you alright, Mrs. Dreyar." The lady asked. Lucy's eyes slowly opened.

"My name…My name is Lucy Heartifilia." Lucy said. The woman had a questioning look on. She looked closer at the ticket.

"But this says-" She was cut off by Lucy.

"You got it wrong. My name is Lucy Heartifilia. My parent's names Jude and Layla Heartifilia." Lucy said. There was a short silence.

"Um…Nice to know that." The woman said. She helped Lucy back on her feet. "That must be your maiden name." The woman said.

"But I've never gotten married." Lucy said.

"For now, let's just go outside. The council is investigating the train now so we have to leave." The woman said. Lucy just nodded.

She was taken to a tent and seated on a stool. Lucy tried to figure what on Earthland was going on. 'Why would that woman think I'm married. I'm only seventeen. I have to get back to the mansion before father gets angry. Was I running away again?' Lucy thought. She saw a man wearing a uniform that was similar to the one the woman from before was wearing heading straight towards her.

"I'd like to ask you some questions." The man with orange hair said.

"A-Alright." Lucy said.

"What happened during the hijack?" He asked.

"I-I don't know." Lucy replied. The man studied her for a while.

"Okay then…Next question. Do you know how the criminals looked like? If so then describe them to me." The man said as he took out a notebook pad and pencil, ready write. Lucy dropped her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy said quietly as she held the book to her chest. The man sighed, knowing that this wasn't going anywhere. 'I guess she's another victim.' The man thought. He closed the notebook and put his pencil away. He took notice of the book Lucy had.

"May I see that?" The man asked as he pointed at the book. Lucy quickly shook her head.

"No!" Lucy said. She had a feeling that she had to protect it at all costs and not allow it to get into anyone's hands. "Please don't." Lucy said. The man sighed for the second time. He saw her pink Fairy Tail insignia.

"Are you from Fairy Tail?" He asked. Lucy looked up at the man.

"Fairy Tale?" She asked thinking he was crazy and talking about children stories. The man nodded.

"Yes, the guild." He added. Lucy realized what he meant now. Fairy Tail. She always wanted to be a member of the said guild.

"John! We need your help here!" Another council guard shouted. John stood up.

"We'll get someone to take you back so stay here." John said as he left. Lucy obeyed. She waited until the sun was gone and replaced with a full moon that shined upon them. John came back. "Sorry for making you wait. There's a carriage that will take you from here." John said.

Lucy boarded the carriage without questions. She just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

It was late at night when the carriage arrived at Fairy Tail. Lucy looked out of the window. There were dark figures talking. She saw one approach the carriage. Lucy quickly pretended to be asleep.

"She's in here?" A familiar male voice said.

"Yeah. You better put her in a safe place. The council members suspect that she might have amnesia. There were also a few people from the hijacking that don't remember anything." The carriage driver said.

"Um…Of course she will be all right! This is her home." The person said.

"I think this is her book." The driver said.

"I'm sure. She likes reading." The person said in a voice that soothed Lucy.

Lucy felt herself being carried for a while. She could tell they entered a building. She was laid down on a bed.

"What will Laxus do? Awwww man he's going to kill me tomorrow." The person said. Lucy was unsure what he was talking about. She heard the door closed and knew that the person was gone. Lucy was too tired to get up and escape.

Slowly, Lucy found herself falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke up. Her eyes opened.

"Lucy, you're awake." The same male voice from last night said.

Lucy sat up. Her eyes wandered around the room until they rested on a young man that was about the same age as her at her bed side. She was greeted with his toothy grin. He was very familiar with his salmon pink hair.

The same pounding in Lucy's head began as she tried to remember who the person who was next to her. Lucy covered her ears with her hands. Flashes of her memories showed in her mind. She cried in pain.

"Lucy! What's wrong?!" The person shouted with worry in his voice. The pain gradually drifted away. "Lucy tell me what's wrong." The man said. Lucy lifted her head and turned to the man with teary eyes. She hugged him, surprising the man.

"Natsu!" Lucy said as she tightened her hug on Natsu, the man she loved more than anything.

**AN: …Hmmmm. It was really fun writing this chapter so I hoped you enjoyed it. I was thinking about writing Lucy's first love as Gray, but we all know that Lucy is in love with Natsu in the manga, right? Give a high five Nalu lovers! ^-^ See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Yo! I am back for an update! I hope you enjoy this chappy! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 7**

"L-Luce!" Natsu said in a surprised voice. Ever since Lucy got married to Laxus, Natsu and Lucy grew distant from each other. They were still friends, but they were not as close as they were back then.

"I'm so glad to see you." Lucy said.

"Uh…Me too." Natsu said.

"Thank you." Lucy said. Natsu looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"For saving me from Phantom Lord." Lucy said. It took a while for Natsu to remember the familiar guild until it finally came to him.

"Lucy, that was ten years ago."Natsu said. Lucy had a what-are-you-talking-about look on her face. Natsu noticed this and said, "Phantom Lord disbanded." Natsu gave Lucy a stern look. "What happened on the train, Lucy?" Natsu asked. Lucy frowned.

"Why do people keep asking that question? I don't know what happened on the train. I don't even know why I was on it." Lucy said. Natsu palmed his face.

"What am I going to do?" Natsu mumbled to himself. He walked in paces thinking. Lucy just stared at Natsu. He suddenly stopped and turned to Lucy. Natsu lifted Lucy off the bed.

"What are you doing, Natsu?!" Lucy yelped as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck so she wouldn't fall.

"We're going to the guild." Natsu said. He carried Lucy to the door and kicked it open. Natsu began walking to Fairy Tail. Lucy looked back and saw Natsu's cottage. It was now a two story. She turned to Natsu and studied him. He looked older and more mature. His hair was longer and his face…Lucy blushed.

"Ten years. It really has passed ten years hasn't it?" Lucy said as she looked away from Natsu. Natsu hummed in reply. Natsu continued carrying Lucy through the woods on the path.

"What are you doing?" shouted a voice. After hearing this, Natsu immediately let go of Lucy who fell on her back. She glared at Natsu.

"What the heck Natsu!" Lucy said as she sat back up. Lucy stood up and noticed that Natsu was walking towards some bushes. "Where are you going, Natsu?" Lucy asked as she followed Natsu. Natsu ignored Lucy, paused in his steps and peeked through the bushes. He smiled.

"Look, Lucy." Natsu said as he motioned for her to also have a peek through the bushes. Lucy complied and saw a muscular blonde man standing before a blonde child who looked similar to him.

The child was rubbing his knee as he had pain on his face. His clothes seemed to be covered in dirt. The blonde man helped the child up. The scene was heart warming until the older guy said something about showing no mercy and struck the child.

"Looks like Laxus is starting to train Lucas now." Natsu said with a grin. He turned to Lucy to see her reaction, but she wasn't next to him. Natsu looked around him and stopped when he saw the celestial mage advancing towards Laxus and Lucas. Natsu started panicking. "Lucy, get back here! Laxus is going to…He doesn't know you're here!"Natsu whispered loudly. Lucy ignored Natsu. Natsu gave up. If he went after her then Laxus would find him and question why he was with Lucy. Natsu cowered back so Laxus wouldn't be able to see him.

Lucy stomped her feet as she went towards Laxus. 'Who does this guy think he is? This is child abuse!' Lucy said in her mind. She stopped her stomps and placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lucy asked as she stopped her trail. Thinking that he was hearing things, Laxus turned to Lucy. Lucas also turned to Lucy. His eyes widened as he saw his mother. Tears were forming at the corner Lucas's eyes. Lucas quickly got up and sprinted towards his mother and hugged Lucy's knees. Lucy took a step back from the impact.

"Mama! You're here!" Lucas shouted. Lucy didn't know what to do or say.

"L-Lucy." Laxus said. Lucy turned to Laxus. 'What's going on? How does he know my name?' Lucy thought. She looked back down at the blonde boy.

"Mama did you finish the mission already? Can we get the ice cream you promised before you left now?!" Lucas asked as he lifted his head to his mother.

"Umm…" Lucy still couldn't think of anything to say. 'Who are these people?' Lucy asked herself. She only came here to scold the blonde man for hitting his younger brother or son. She finally gained the courage to speak as she stepped out of the hug. "I'm sorry, but you must be mistaking me for someone else. I'm not your mother." Lucy said to Lucas.

"Lucy, what do you mean?" Laxus asked.

"Please don't act like you know me." Lucy said as she took a few steps back.

"Mama, what are you saying? Does this mean we're not going to get the ice cream you promised?" Lucas asked. Lucy had enough of this.

"I don't remember promising anything! Leave me alone!" Lucy shouted as she clenched fist. Lucas now had a frightened expression. His mother never yelled or shouted at him before. Laxus was startled by Lucy's outburst.

Laxus advanced towards Lucy, but she stepped back as he came closer. Laxus noticed the quivering in Lucy's legs. It stabbed him in the chest to think that Lucy was afraid of him. Laxus swiftly grabbed Lucy's arm before she could go back any further.

"Let go of me!" Lucy said as she used her free arm to hit Laxus, but it didn't affect Laxus at all. He tightened his grip on Lucy's arm that would cause a bruise later. Laxus brought his face to Lucy's who had tears streaming down her face from fear and pain. Lucas who watched the whole scene also had tears. He ran up to Laxus hit him with his little fists repeatedly.

"Papa! Stop it! You're hurting Mama!" Lucas yelled as he continued with all his might, hitting his father. Laxus ignored Lucas. 'This probably has to do with…' Laxus thought as he frowned.

"Natsu! Come out here I know you're here!" Laxus shouted. There was a rustle in a nearby bush. Natsu popped out from it with leaves in his hair.

"Oh hey Laxus. I didn't know you were here." Natsu said casually as he took the leaves out of his hair. "I was just passing by and going back to the guild." Natsu said.

"Get over here!" Laxus barked. Natsu sighed knowing that it was too late to escape. Natsu walked towards the Dreyar family. Natsu looked at Lucy who was still in Laxus's grip. He clenched his fist as he stopped his trail.

"Let go of Lucy first." Natsu said. Laxus turned to Lucy, surprised that he was still holding her. He immediately released her from his grip. Lucy fell on her butt. She placed her hand on her arm where Laxus held her. Lucas walked towards Lucy.

"Sorry, Lucy, Lucas..." Laxus muttered under his breath. "Lucas take your mother to the guild." Laxus ordered. Lucas nodded his head. Lucas took Lucy's hand and pulled her to the direction of the guild. Lucy didn't fight back this time. All she wanted to do was figure out what in Earthland happened to her. Laxus turned back to Natsu. "Tell me Natsu, what happened to Lucy?" Laxus said.

"I want to know that too. The council dropped her off at the guild last night. They were lucky that I was passed out in the guild. I took her to my house because I knew you would blame me." Natsu said. Laxus was taken aback. Before he could talk Natsu spoke. "That's why I was going to take her back to the guild before you could find out. Gramps might know something and how was I suppose to know that we would see you and Lucas." Natsu said. A vein popped on Laxus's head.

"Don't just take her to your house you perverted dragon! I swear if you did something to her then…" Laxus shouted.

"You think I would do something like that! I gave her up a long time ago!" Natsu snapped. He took a deep breath and out. It was true that Natsu gave her up, but he didn't give up loving her. Natsu knew better than to take advantage of Lucy's state and make fall in love with him now that she forgot Laxus. Even though he really wanted to. "I'll see you back at the guild." Natsu said as he started walking. 'Lucy, please remember your family before I do something stupid.' Natsu thought.

**AN: This story is finally going somewhere! I had writer's block sorry! I'm also reading the manga all over again and re-watching the anime. I've been depressed since I found out about the cancellation of the Fairy Tail anime. Mr. Mashima did say to look out for good news so I'm looking forward to that. Review if you want to!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello everyone! Please enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Chapter 8**

Lucy continued walking beside Lucas in silence. Laxus and Natsu soon caught up with them, but the atmosphere remained the same. While on the way there, Laxus began to stare at Lucy at the corner of his eye. Lucy was facing forward. She felt a pair of eyes on her so she glanced at Laxus and caught him staring at her. She slightly blushed at the attention and hid behind Natsu to escape Laxus's gaze. It was another stab in the chest for Laxus.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked as he noticed Lucy using him as a shelter.

"It's nothing." Lucy replied as she clung her arm around Natsu's. Natsu suddenly felt the warmth he always desired for. 'Now is not the time!' Natsu thought as he tried to convince himself. It was successful. Natsu gently pulled his arm away from Lucy who was a little bit surprised, but she managed to ignore it. She began to feel lonely.

The walk continued until they were at the front gates of Fairy Tail. Lucy was shocked by the size of the building. It was small. 'Is this really the guild?' Lucy asked herself. It seemed the guild was self sufficient just by looking at the farm that was nearby.

Natsu and the Dreyar family entered the building and there was only a few mages that were at tables. Lucy wandered why everything was different. She continued looking around until she saw Mira who looked just as surprised to see Lucy and rest of the three.

"Eh? Lucy you're finish with the mission already? Welcome back." The woman with white hair said as she walked towards them.

"M-Mira." Lucy said as she noticed the differences of the barmaid. She had her bangs hanging down instead of being tied up and her hair was shorter and straight at the ends.

"What? How mean of you Lucy. I'm not Mira. I'm Lisanna." Lisanna said as she puffed her cheeks.

"S-Sorry, Lisanna. Lucy is having a bit of a problem of remembering things." Natsu said as he scratched his head.

"What happened?" Lisanna asked with worry hinted in her voice and expression.

"Nothing you need to know. Where is my grandfather?" Laxus demanded. Lisanna shivered at Laxus's harsh tone. She always wandered how Lucy could handle Laxus.

"Master went to another council meeting. He left this morning." Lisanna replied. Laxus sighed.

"That old man shouldn't be doing that in his state. You should have at least stopped him." Laxus said

"We did try to, but it was no use." Lisanna said. Laxus clenched his teeth. Lisanna was beginning to get suspicious. She looked at Lucas who still had a solemn expression. In some ways, Lucas reminded Lucas of Natsu when he was young so the both of them were pretty close. She could tell by the look on his face that nothing could cheer him up.

"Why don't we get Freed of Levy to help us?" Natsu suggested.

"Fine." Laxus said. Even though she didn't understand the situation, Lisanna nodded.

"I'll try to get a hold of Levy on the lacrima." Lisanna said as she left. Lucy was bewildered.

"Why would you try to get a hold of Levy? Is she on a mission or something? I thought she was here right now…" Lucy said as she looked around.

"Levy left the guild with Gajeel." Laxus said. Lucy was shocked.

"Wh-Why?!" Lucy asked.

"They needed a break from all the adventure was their excuse." Laxus said. Lucy couldn't speak. Her best friend left the guild. Did she say goodbye to her at least. 'I don't get it!' Lucy shouted in her mind. She gazed down at Lucas. 'Apparently, I'm this boy's mother and…I don't know who this guy is.' Lucy said as she turned to Laxus. 'Now Levy and Gajeel?! Why would Levy go with the guy that destroyed our guild? I want to know. No. I have to remember!' Lucy thought.

Suddenly, the same headache came back and for some reason this one was much worse. Lucy palmed her forehead to make the pain go away. It only made it worse. Lucy couldn't keep her eyes open nor could she keep standing. The headache gradually disappeared. 'I remember now. Gajeel joined the guild after…' Lucy thought before she closed her eyes. She lost her balance and fell. 'Someone please catch me.' Lucy thought. She then felt a pair of arms securely wrapped around her. Lucy tried to open her eyes. She saw Laxus through her half lidded eyes.

"Mama!" "Lucy!" "Luce!" Those were the last words Lucy heard before she finally blacked out.

* * *

Only a few hours passed since Lucy fainted. Laxus and Lucas were at her bed side in the infirmary upstairs. Wendy had used her magic to help Lucy, but there was no way she could help Lucy with her memories. Wendy explained that the memory loss was not due to a brain injury but something else. As an assurance, Wendy casted a spell on Lucy that would surely help Lucy regain her memories. They just had to wait for Lucy to wake up and see what would happen next.

Natsu was outside of the infirmary resting his hand on the wall with his head facing the ceiling. He heard some clicking sounds down the hallway. Natsu averted his eyes to the source of the sound as saw Lisanna. She took the seat next to his and fixed her dress. She turned to the door and melancholy thoughts took over her head.

"Is Lucy awake?" Lisanna asked.

"Check for yourself." Natsu mumble back.

"You're going to strain your neck if you stay like that." Lisanna said.

"It wouldn't even be half the pain Lucas and Laxus are experiencing." Natsu said.

"Still…You shouldn't do that." Lisanna said. Natsu ignored her. Lisanna sighed.

"What really happened to Lucy, Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't know either." Natsu replied.

"I feel sorry for Lucas and Laxus." Lisanna said. Natsu clenched his fist.

"Me too." Natsu said.

"What will happen if Lucy doesn't regain her memories?" Lisanna asked. There was a clashing sound that made Lisanna flinch. She turned to Natsu and saw his fist on the cracked wall.

"Lucy is going to remember. Don't say things like that!" Natsu shouted. Lisanna was about to say something but saw Natsu's tears flowing down his cheeks. "Damn it! I couldn't do a thing back then and now…" Natsu said.

"You shouldn't bring that up especially in front of Laxus. You're also not the one to blame. It was also my fault." Lisanna said as she felt tears of her own. The door was then open. Lucas stepped out it and stood there.

"Um. Uncle Natsu, Papa said to keep it quiet." Lucas said. He studied the situation more. Lucas closed the door and walked in front of Natsu and Lisanna. "Are you okay Uncle Natsu and Auntie Lisanna? Why are you crying?" Lucas asked. 'He's asking us if we're okay even though we're the ones that should be comforting him now.' Lisanna thought as she wiped her cheek and smiled. Lucas gave them a curious look.

"It's nothing." Natsu said as he smiled. "You should be in the room with you father protecting your mother." Natsu said. Lucas nodded and reluctantly walked back to the door. He opened it, entered the room and closed it.

**AN: Hell yeah! I finished another chapter! What do you think of the new cover? I know I suck at drawing. I had a hard time drawing in Hiro Mashima's style. I hop you get a better picture of how Lucas looks sorry if it isn't too your liking or taste. I shall also explain what Lisanna and Natsu were talking about in the next chappy! Review if you want! **


End file.
